Data processing systems having multiple bus masters are commonplace in data processing environments. Parking of a bus master refers to a technique whereby it is anticipated which one of a plurality of bus masters is going to next request access to a specific system bus, or will have the greatest need to access the system bus quickly when it makes a request for the bus. If the parked bus master is indeed the master device that next requests access to the specific system bus, the arbitration overhead is reduced, thereby resulting in a more efficient use of system bus and bandwidth. Methods and systems that can improve bus master parking techniques would be useful.